


Picture Perfect

by Cassieblanca



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, F/M, Funny, M/M, Misunderstandings, Silly, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassieblanca/pseuds/Cassieblanca
Summary: Kyouko wants to give her boyfriend a special gift.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sasagawa Kyouko/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Picture Perfect

Kyouko and Tsuna have been dating for nine and a half months.   
  
Nine and a half months of nervous looks, awkward attempts at hand holding, bumping noses when they try to kiss and games of footsy under the table when they’re supposed to have lunch with their friends. Nine and a half months of belly laughter, cuddling late at night, movie dates and soft neck kisses. The pair were utterly overjoyed to be together, spending as much time together as possible. The two were in their final semester of college, and thus, were terribly busy. Reborn was pulling Tsuna every which way regarding his school as well as his mafia training, while Kyouko was working hard at her preforming arts school. The final stretch of school was always a hard one, but the pair of tiny lovers managed to make it work.   
  
However, the pair faced a dilemma.   
  
Tsuna was to go to Italy to meet with the 9th Vongola boss for two weeks to go over the plans for when Tsuna takes his place as the boss. This was all well and good, of course, but it would be the longest Kyouko and Tsuna would be apart after having started dating. Neither were looking forward to it. Yamamoto had suggested Kyouko join them, but she had to practice for her ballet final. A trip to Italy, while alluring, was simply inconvenient this late into the semester.   
  
It was fine. The two planned for communicating while he was overseas, but still...   
  
However, two nights before Tsuna was to fly to Italy, Bianchi had come over to Kyouko’s home. The girls ordered pizza and gossiped a bit, which lead to Kyouko expressing her sadness over being apart from her boyfriend.   
  
“Oh, the honeymoon stage is always the best,” Bianchi said, touching her cheek. “You know what you should do? Give him a going away present.”   
  
“Oh!” Kyouko sat up, smiling. “Good idea! Like a care package!”   
  
Bianchi chuckled, shaking her head.   
  
“That’s cute. No, I mean something a little more...mature.” She suggested with a tilt of her head.   
  
“Mature...?” Kyouko blinked. “What do you mean?”   
  
“I had this boyfriend,” Bianchi started. “Like, 7 years ago. He traveled a lot and I wanted to make him eager to come back to me. So, I gave him a little picture.”   
  
Kyouko blushed, covering her mouth.   
  
“You mean--” She lowered her voice, cupping her hands around her mouth. “A...a _sexy_ picture..?”   
  
Bianchi let out a laugh, throwing her body back against the couch. Kyouko’s face was still warm when she sat back up.   
  
“In a sense,” She confirmed, fixing her hair. “It doesn’t have to be super scandalous—I personally think there’s an art to looking sexy while still covering up. It doesn’t have to be a nude, but just a little something to look forward to when he comes back.”   
  
“I don’t know...” Kyouko muttered, playing with her hair. It was growing out nicely, reaching just past her shoulders. “It seems risky and...Oh I don’t know if I could pull off that sort of thing..!”   
  
“Tell you what,” Bianchi stood up, hands on her hips. “Let’s take some pictures and if you don’t like them, we’ll delete them and make Tsuna a care package. At the very least you deserve to feel sexy.”   
  
“Oh! But—I don’t have anything that’s--you know--”   
  
Bianchi waved her hand. “Don’t worry about that. I’m sure we can find something. Maybe a cute little ballet outfit.”   
  
With a wink, Bianchi grabbed Kyouko’s wrist, pulling her up. 

The following thirty minutes consisted of Bianchi making Kyouko try on several looks based on Kyouko’s comfort levels whilst Kyouko felt like her face was going to melt off with how warm it was. They settled on a couple of ballet outfits of hers, because they were the most revealing thing Kyouko was used to wearing, a bathing suit with her coverup as well as a short flowy dress Kyouko bought last spring.   
  
Pink faced and pouting, Kyouko stood in the middle of her room in a pink leotard and tutu that matched her ballet slippers, feeling silly.   
  
“Bianchi....I don’t know about this” She muttered; brows furrowed. “I feel really silly. What if he thinks I look stupid or—gets a bad opinion of me...?” Bianchi paused in her setting up her camera, narrowing her eyes at Kyouko.   
  
“Listen to me,” She said. “I don’t think Tsuna is that sort of guy, and if he was, he isn’t worth your time. Any guy who wants to judge you for what you do with your body is garbage and not worth it.” Bianchi spoke firmly, keeping her eyes locked on Kyouko. “And remember, if you don’t like the pictures, we don’t have to keep them. In fact, forget about Tsuna.”   
  
“Forget?” she blinked widely.   
  
“Yeah, do this for you.” Bianchi said. “Be sexy for you.”   
  
Be sexy for _her..._   
  
Furrowing her brows, Kyouko made a fist and gave a firm nod.   
  
“I’ll do my best! For me...!” 

\--   
  
Kyouko was inclined to admit that the pictures came out quite nicely. The process, once she got over feeling embarrassed and awkward, ended up being fun and filled with giggles as Bianchi went out of her way to make Kyouko laugh. They settled on five pictures. One, with Kyouko sitting on the ground in her bathing suit, her cover up falling off her shoulders as she looked demure. Another in her spring dress in which the buttons on the front of the dress were undone in such a way that you could see her lacy bra as the dress hitched up her thigh. The other three were a variety of ballet outfits, some poses included her laying on the bed or leaning against the wall. 

Kyouko was worried the pictures would come out badly, but she found that she really liked them. They weren’t terribly scandalous, and she _did_ feel rather confident when she looked at them. Kyouko thanked Bianchi for her help and pep talk before printing the photos and putting them in a white envelope. Kyouko realized later that night that she may feel too embarrassed to simply hand Tsuna the envelope, so she decided to make him a care package as well and to hide the photos inside it.   
  
The following day was a busy one. Tsuna was to leave early in the morning the next day so this was the last time she would see him until he came back from his trip. Unfortunately, getting to him was a difficult task. Reborn did not allow Tsuna a moment to rest as he wanted him to be completely prepared for the trip, and thus, when Kyouko arrived at the Sawada household, he was not to be found. Dejected, Kyouko left the chaotic household, only to crash into Gokudera. Papers flew as Kyouko lost her grip on her care package.   
  
“Son of bitch--” He swore, teeth barred in anger.   
  
“Oh! Gokudera-kun! I’m so sorry!” She gasped. Once Gokudera noticed her, his attitude changed. Kyouko wasn’t certain what Gokudera actually _thought_ of her, as he never seemed to pay her any mind before she started dating Tsuna, and now, seems to attempt to be kind, albeit awkwardly. It was hard to tell with him, as he sometimes didn’t seem to like his own boyfriend.   
  
“K-Kyouko-chan....Heeeey. No, no, I’m sorry, uh....Oh, shit, your box!” He quickly knelt down, picking up the contents that spilled out of the care package. Kyouko knelt down as well, quickly scooping up his papers.   
  
“No, it was my fault, I should have looked where I was going..!” She explained as Gokudera raised a brow at some of the contents of her box.   
  
“Ah--It’s for Tsuna-kun..! A care package..! I wanted to give him a going away present.”   
  
“Oh. That makes sense.” He nodded, placing the lid back on the pretty pink box. “Is the boss not here?”   
  
Kyouko shook her head, handing him his papers.   
  
“His mom said Reborn took him out an hour ago. Something about making sure his passport was ready.”   
  
“Damn.” Gokudera muttered. “I needed to get this to the boss. I guess I’ll back later. Hey, you want me to take that for you?”   
  
It took Kyouko a moment to realize he was referring to her care package.   
  
“Oh! No, that’s okay! You don’t have to.”   
  
“No, no. You’re the boss’s women.” He said with a firm nod. “Anything you need, I got you covered.’   
  
Kyouko hummed, considering It. The photos were inside the box so it should be fine....   
  
“Alright, if you insist. You’ll probably see him before I do anyway.” Kyouko smiled, handing him the care package.   
  
“Right--I’ll make sure he gets it by the party tonight.” Gokudera said, looking determined. 

\-- 

Gokudera made his way to Yamamoto’s family restaurant to both check on the sushi spread Reborn requested for the boss’s going away party tonight and to make sure his idiot boyfriend was ready for tomorrows flight. Yamamoto won’t stop talking Gokudera’s ear off about all the things he wants to do when they get to Italy, to the point that Gokudera has snapped at him enough times to remind him that it’s not a vacation, it’s to get acquainted with their places in the Vongola family. It’s a business trip, goddamn it.   
  
It didn’t stop Yamamoto from buying football tickets and telling Gokudera he wants to go to the finest restaurants with him in the cities. It was starting to get hard to hide his own excitement, if he was honest. Thankfully, Gokudera wasn’t honest and he wasn’t about to act like a fool because he was excited to share his country with the boss and go on romantic dinners and boat rides with his dumber than brinks boyfriend.   
  
“Hey Yamamoto-san,” Gokudera said, giving a wave as Yamamoto’s father came out from the back of the kitchen. “How’s the food going?”   
  
“Great!” He flashed a grin with a thumbs up, looking similar to his son. “We should be ready for tonight! I told Takeshi I’ll need his help transporting all this fish!”   
  
“Sounds good.” Gokudera nodded, setting Kyouko’s gift down before pulling out his file, going over the check list Reborn had supplied him with, making his notes.   
  
“Is Yamamoto here? I need to make sure he’s ready for the trip tomorrow.”   
  
“Oh, of course! Takeshi!! Your angry friend is here!”   
  
Gokudera huffed, sitting down at the bar. As he waited, he flipped through his papers, checking and double checking all the things he needed to worry about until he came upon an envelope. Gokudera blinked—Did Reborn give this to him?   
  
“Yo, Gokudera!” Yamamoto’s voice rang out. Gokudera could hear him grinning before he looked up. He felt Yamamoto throw his arm around his shoulder.   
  
“Excited for tomorrow?”   
  
“Hardly--Are you all packed?” Gokudera frowned. “You have your passport? Carry on? How about your--”   
  
“Gokuderaaaa,” Yamamoto laughed, nudging him. “I’ve got it all covered! Don’t worry about it. If I forget anything, I’ll just rebuy it in Italy.”   
  
“You can’t rebuy a passport, dumbass!” Yamamoto waved his hand before glancing at the envelope.   
  
“What’s that?”   
  
“Ah--I don’t know. I just found it. I think Reborn must have given it to me.”   
  
“Open it up!”   
  
“Don’t tell me what to do!” He snapped as Yamamoto laughed. Sighing, Gokudera opened the envelope, looking at the contents--   
  
“AH!” He let out a shout, dropping the photos onto the bar like they burned him. Gokudera’s eyes were wide as he felt his face quickly burn, his heart hammering in his chest with shock. Yamamoto blinked at him, tilting his head in confusion.   
  
“What’s wrong? What is it?”   
  
“N-Nothing! Noth--Don’t look!”   
  
“Don’t say that, now I have to look!” He laughed, moving closer to see before Gokudera could will his body to move.   
  
“...Oh! Oh _wow_!” Yamamoto said, the pictures hitting him much slower than it did Gokudera. He gave a nervous laugh as he stared. “....Wow. Is there a reason why you have--”   
  
“I don’t know!” He said all too loudly as he frantically shoved the pictures back into the envelope. “I--Well—Oh shit it must have gotten in my shit when we--”   
  
“What’s all the noise?” Yamamoto’s father asked, peeking out from the kitchen.   
  
“Nothing!” the boys shouted, Gokudera shoving the envelope into a magazine that was resting on the bar. Yamamoto’s father gave them an odd look before shrugging, going back to his work.   
  
“I-- bumped into the boss’s women today--”   
  
“You know you can call her Kyouko-chan, right?”   
  
“Shut up! We bumped into each other and it must have gotten mixed up. This box is a gift for the boss..!”   
  
“Oooh. Wow, lucky Tsuna.”   
  
“Would you focus!? God this is such an invasion of privacy, seeing the boss’s women like that..!”   
  
“Okay look, it’s not that bad.” Yamamoto offered. “It was an accident and she doesn’t need to know it happened. Just put it back and we can pretend like it never happened.”   
  
Gokudera breathed out, feeling calmer.   
  
“Yeah--Yeah, you’re right! It’s not a big deal—it wasn’t intentional! It never happened!” Nothing to worry about, he’d think, taking one more breath as Yamamoto rubbed his back.   
  
“That’s right,” Yamamoto nodded before leaning down to whisper in Gokudera’s ear. “By the way, how come you’ve never taken pictures like that for me?”   
  
Gokudera’s fists started flying, his face on fire as he spewed profanities laced in embarrassment. Yamamoto dodged them easily, laughing all the while.   
  
“Come on! I’m only kidding. Kind of.”   
  
“I’m going to KILL YOU--”   
  
“You’re causing a disturbance.”   
  
Gokudera jumped up from his seat, growing as he faced Hibari. Yamamoto gave a carefree grin and waved his greeting.   
  
“Yo, Hibari! Are you gonna be at the party tonight?”   
  
“Absolutely not.” Thank god, Gokudera thought. The fact that he was coming on this trip was enough to ruin Gokudera’s life.   
  
“Aw, come on! It’ll be fun!”   
  
“Is the baby here.” He asked, although it was phrased more like a demand.   
  
“Reborn’s not here, so piss off.”   
  
“He’ll be at the party!” Yamamoto offered, dropping his arm around Gokudera’s shoulders. “Did you need him for something?”   
  
“No. When you see him, just tell him I confirmed my flight status.” Hibari said, eyes narrowed in a scowl as he scanned the bar.   
  
“Oh, are you flying with us?” Yamamoto asked, way too friendly for Gokudera’s liking.   
  
“No. I’m flying on my own plane.” Gokudera stared at him.   
  
“You’re going on a different airline? Jesus you’re stubborn.”   
  
“No,” Hibari corrected him, grabbing a magazine that looked to be about animals in nature. “I mean I am flying in my own private plane. I refuse to travel with crowds.”   
  
“P-Private!? Just who the hell are you!?” Gokudera exclaimed, eyes bugged. Instead of answering, Hibari tucked the magazine under his arm and turned away.   
  
“If you don’t stop being loud, I’ll bite you to death.” He said as a goodbye, walking at a brisk pace. A good thing, Gokudera thought, because he was about this close to grabbing some of the raw fish Yamamoto’s father prepared to beat Hibari with it. Gokudera let out a loud huff.   
  
“I hate that guy. I _hate_ him!”   
  
“I know, I know. Come on, we got time before the party so help me finish packing.”   
  
“I _knew_ you weren’t done!” 

\-- 

Hibari walked along the sidewalk, flipping through the magazine he had taken from Yamamoto Takeshi’s restaurant. It was a nature magazine he hadn’t seen before and seemed to be a special edition about animals. Hibari felt a warm sense of satisfaction spread though him, looking at the imagines of baby birds, rabbits, wolves and the like. Kusakabe used to say that he needed to have interests outside of Namimori and ‘kicking peoples asses’. Hibari nearly kicked him out the window for such a suggestion. While he’ll never admit it, he is quite pleased with himself these days when he takes a moment to appreciate the animal kingdom and all its ruthless beauty and terror.   
  
Ah, he thought. There is an article on how house cats are the most dangerous predator. That will be interesting.   
  
Hibari flipped to the page, pausing in his walk as he found himself staring at a pink envelope rather than an image of a cat, like promised. His expression remained neutral despite the annoyance he felt at his flow being interrupted. Hibari picked the envelope up, opening it--   
  
“....”   
  
Hibari felt sufficiently annoyed. To taint the magazine with such trash was unacceptable.   
  
Upon closer inspection, he realized that it was Sasagawa Ryohei’s younger sister. If Hibari cared, he would say he was surprised. Thankfully, he was just irriated. The temptation to toss the images in the trash was high, though the idea that anyone could grab them and spread them around Hibari’s town was unacceptable.   
  
Which left him with no other choice. 

\--   
  
“I can’t believe you didn’t have a single thing packed!”   
  
“Don’t say that! I had some stuff ready.”   
  
Gokudera sent a scowl Yamamoto’s way, throwing a pillow at him.   
  
“You had two pairs of shoes in your suit case. They didn’t even match!” Gokudera rolled his eyes as Yamamoto laughed. Leaning back on his bed, Yamamoto glanced at the clock while Gokudera moved all of Yamamoto’s things together.   
  
“Hey, the party is gonna start soon. We should head over with dad.”   
  
“Oh? Right.” Gokudera nodded. “Ah--Let me just make sure the care package is set. I don’t want to risk losing those pictures.”   
  
Gokudera picked up the package, carefully opening it up, making sure everything was accounted for--   
  
...Ah--Ahaha--   
  
“Y-Yamamoto--” Gokudera spoke fast, eyes wide. “Do you have the pictures?”   
  
Yamamoto paused, arms out stretched as he put on his jacket.   
  
“No, you had them.”   
  
“I don’t have them...”   
  
“Huh!? But you had them last! What did you do with them?”   
  
“I don’t know!” Gokudera exclaimed, frantically looking around as he held the box to his chest. “It--Its gotta be around here---Shit! The bar!”   
  
Gokudera pushed past Yamamoto, racing down to the restaurant as he slid over to the bar, looking over it, on the floor—When his eyes fell on the scattered magazines, Gokudera gasped, grabbing them before aggressively shaking them out.   
  
“I rememeber I—I think I hide them in here!” Gokudera said, panicked as Yamamoto caught up with him. Watching him tear through his dad’s magazines, Yamamoto’s eyes suddenly widened.   
  
“Oh...” He breathed. “Gokudera....Hibari.”   
  
“Wha--What about Hibari!? I don’t have time to--”   
  
“No, listen! Hibari—he _took a magazine_ when he left...!” Gokudera froze, growing pale.   
  
“Oh, we’re so screwed--” he moaned, covering his face in horror.   
  
“Maybe not!” Yamamoto perked. “I don’t think Hibari is the type of guy to uh...keep that kind of thing! Worse case, he throws them away. Best case he never even notices it.”   
  
“That’s still not good..!”   
  
“I know, but—Maybe those pictures are safest with Hibari?” Yamamoto said, brows furrowed. “Look—Lets head to the party. He doesn’t want to go to it, so we have time to think of a plan.” 

\-- 

The Sawada household was lively even before the guest arrived. Lambo and I-pin were play fighting in the front yard while Bianchi helped Nana in the kitchen. Futa was finishing up some last-minute decorations as Tsuna got ready upstairs with Reborn. Kyouko managed to sneak her way up, watching Tsuna struggle with his hair in the mirror.   
  
“Ciaossu.” Reborn said, offering a small wave. Smiling, Kyouko waved back.   
  
“Hi! You two look very handsome.”   
  
“Ah! Kyouko-chan! I didn’t hear you come in...”   
  
“You’re getting sloppy,” Reborn commented coldly, causing Tsuna to grimace.   
  
“I just wanted a chance to see you before everyone else got here.” She said, giving Tsuna a kiss on the cheek. “Um--Did you get my present?”   
  
“Present?” Tsuna blinked. “Did you get me something?”   
  
“Oh--I got you a going away gift...” Kyouko tilted her head. “Gokudera-kun offered to deliver it to you...”   
  
“Oh, I haven’t seen him all day.” Tsuna explained, scratching the back of his head. “Ahhh..! You didn’t have to get me a gift Kyouko-chan..! I’m only going to be gone for two weeks. Honestly, this whole party is too much as well...”   
  
“I know,” She said with a bashful smile. “I wanted to. Um... I have a request though. Promise me you won’t open it around anyone...?”   
  
Tsuna blinked widely at her.   
  
“Uh...Okay? Sure. Can I ask why?”   
  
Kyouko overheard a faint chuckling coming from Reborn. She felt her cheeks warm.   
  
“It’s--I went a bit—overboard with the gift...!” She said quickly. “I’m embarrassed...!”   
  
Tsuna laughed lightly, taking her hand in his, his thumb creasing her hand.   
  
“Don’t be embarrassed..! It’s nice of you. But If it means that much to you, I’ll do it.”   
  
Kyouko smiled, heart fluttering. “Good. I hope you like it...!”   
  
\-- 

Gokudera had made it his duty to stand guard at the entrance to the Sawada household. The chances of Hibari showing up were slim to none, but there’s always a possibly that he could walk by. In the event of such an appearance, Gokudera was prepared to fight the jackass for those pictures...! He can’t let the boss’s women be dishonored...!   
  
“Is it really necessary for you stand here all night?” Yamamoto complained.   
  
“Do you not comprehend how serious this is?!” Gokudera snapped.   
  
“I get it, Gokudera, but I really think it’s gonna be fine. We’ll see Hibari sometime tomorrow and ask him about the pictures. Can you just relax and enjoy the party for a bit?”   
  
“You’re useless.” Gokudera huffed. With a sigh, Yamamoto extended his arm, offering him some of his drink. With a side eye, Gokudera accepted.   
  
“Bleh! God, you have shit taste in booze.”   
  
“I do not, you’re just picky!” Yamamoto laughed, leaning in closer to Gokudera. With a sigh, he allowed it, his fingertips playing with the edges of Yamamoto’s jacket.   
  
“...I think I should tell the boss’s women what happened.” He muttered, shoulders sinking as his body filled with dread. “Even if Hibari threw them away, or whatever—she should probably know what happened...”   
  
“You think so?” Yamamoto asked, pushing some of Gokudera’s hair back.   
  
“She’s gonna find out if the boss never gets them.” he sighed heavily, dropping his face against Yamamoto’s shoulder. He felt his hand pet his hair soothingly in response.   
  
“Kyouko-chan is an understanding person.” Yamamoto told him softly. “She may be upset, but I don’t think she’d blame you.”   
  
He may be right about that much, but it was still going to suck. He failed her...!   
  
Gokudera breathed in once more, pulling away from Yamamoto. He finally removed himself from his post, Yamamoto trailing behind him as he went to search out Kyouko. He found her in the kitchen with Tsuna’s mother, holding a tray of food. She noticed him quickly and smiled wide.   
  
“Gokudera-kun! I was wondering where you were—did you happen to give Tsu-kun my gift?”   
  
Gokudera grimaced, feeling Yamamoto’s hands on his shoulders squeeze in support.   
  
“About that...I have to tell you something.” 

\-- 

Ryohei loved a good party. 

What’s not to love about them! Parties were an extremely great way of getting pent up energy out and having fun while not getting his face smashed in, although that was always fun too. Tsuna’s mom and Reborn really knew how to plan an event—Reborn even managed to get all this Italian booze! If Ryohei cared enough, he’d question how a baby managed to get booze like this, but who cares! Free drinks! Ryohei was pumped, having downed a drink before practicing his punches in the air with extreme excitement when he noticed Hibari step into the front yard of the Sawada home. Excited, and perhaps a bit tipsy already, he rushed out and gifted him with a reasonably controlled greeting.   
  
“HIBARI!! It’s extremely good to see you!” He shouted happily. Ever the funny guy, his expression did not change.   
  
“I have something to deal with regarding your sister.” He said.   
  
“Kyouko-chan? Oooh you can’t have her buddy! She’s with the boss man!” Ryohei laughed loudly, slapping Hibari’s arm. If Ryohei paid attention, he’d say he saw Hibari’s brow twitch.   
  
“What your sister did is deplorable and against school rules.” Hibari said, speaking firmly.   
  
“Ah? Hibari, we ain’t in grade school anymore--”   
  
Hibari roughly shoved his fist against Ryohei’s chest, knocking the wind out of him some. Blinking, Ryohei noticed he was shoving an envelope against his chest.   
  
“Get your sister back in line before I bite her to death.” He practically growled, turning on his heel before leaving the yard, shoving Lambo into the wall as he did so. As Lambo’s wails reached Ryohei’s ears, he raised a brow, glancing between the envelope and the gate were HIbari has since vanished from.   
  
“That guy needs a drink.” Ryohei decided out loud. He’s gonna get him drunk when they’re in Italy! Ryohei won’t take no for answer, he’d think opening the envelope. Blinking, Ryohei saw they were pictures. Pictures of--   
  
With all the power in his mind, body and soul, Ryohei let out a scream that was sure to reach the heavens and shake the Earth. 

\--   
  
“I’m sorry, I’m _so_ sorry...!” Gokudera spoke earnestly, on his knees as he bowed his head low, face pressed to the floor.   
  
Kyouko was covering her face, feeling how hot it was against her hands. She can’t recall a time she ever felt so humiliated, not in her whole life...!   
  
“It was an accident.” Yamamoto went on for Gokudera, his eyes filled with sympathy. “We didn’t mean for any of this to happen—and we tried to get them back! But Hibari is a hard guy to nail down.”   
  
“S-So you two and Hibari-kun have seen them...!” She’d squeak past her hands, wanting to melt into a puddle.   
  
“W-Well actually we don’t know if he’s seen them. We just know he has them...!” Yamamoto would offer.   
  
While she knew he was trying, it didn’t make her feel any better. Oh god, she never should have taken those pictures...!   
  
“Ahh....G-Gokudera-kun, please stand up...” She breathed, moving her hands to cup her cheeks. “It....I know you didn’t mean to and... You tried your best. I really....appreciate your honesty.” Somewhat. She almost wishes she lived in blissful ignorance.   
  
Gokudera stood slowly, looking weighed down by guilt.   
  
“I--I swear—by my honor as the boss's right hand, I’ll make this right! I’ll find those pictures and make sure no one else see’s them...!”   
  
Kyouko rubbed her cheeks, feeling anxious.   
  
“I appreciate it, Gokudera-kun," She said. “If you happen to get them—please just burn them. I feel so silly for even doing this.”   
  
“Don’t feel bad...! We’re sure Tsuna would have loved them. You looked great!” Yamamoto said, to be helpful, though he was only rewarded with a swear and a smack from Gokudera. Kyouko breathed out slowly.   
  
“And you’re certain no one else has seen them?”   
  
“Positive.” The two boys said with firm nods. In that moment, however, it felt like the house had shook from a powerful force as a loud scream that rivaled Squalo’s pierced their ears. Once the scream ended, there was suddenly several loud crashing sounds--   
  
“AHHH--”   
  
“I’M GONNA KILL YOU--”   
  
“REBORN HELP--”   
  
Pale and filled with dread, Kyouko and the two boys rushed to the front of the house where Tsuna seemed to be defending himself with a chair against Ryohei, who was likely the lividest she’s ever seen. Trying to understand the situation, Kyoko saw her brother grasping--   
  
She let out a loud gasp, all remaining color draining from her face. Gokudera and Yamamoto weren’t far behind in realizing the situation and quickly grabbed Ryohei, pulling him back.   
  
“LET ME AT HIM--”   
  
“Turf top calm down! He’s the _boss_ you can’t _kill_ him--”   
  
“THE HELL I CAN’T--”   
  
“WHY DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME!?” Tsuna exclaimed, eyes wide in fear and especially confusion. Kyouko quickly ran to stand between them, holding her hands out.   
  
“Onii-chan!” She cried. “Calm down, please! Please!”   
  
“OOH--OH I’M GONNA HAVE A TALK WITH YOU LATER...!” Ryohei exclaimed, face red in rage and likely embarrassment. “THIS IS HIS FAULT, ISNT IT!? HE MADE YOU DO IT--”   
  
“Do _what_!? What did I _do_!?” cried Tsuna, holding the lawn chair up in defence.   
  
“He didn’t make me do anything!” She exclaimed, face bright red as the party stared at them. “I did it myself! Don’t blame him!”   
  
A loud bang cut the shouting in half, causing everyone to stop yelling and struggling for a moment.   
  
“That’s enough.” Reborn spoke up. “Anyone who is not these five, go back inside. Nana-san made dinner.” At Reborn’s order, everyone else began to drag their feet back into the house. The last straggler was Lambo, who cried when Reborn shot at him.   
  
“Now that we have some privacy,” Reborn started, turning to face them. “Let’s settle this. Ryohei-kun, you cannot kill Tsuna. You can fight him if you want, but you can’t kill him.”   
  
“Reborn..!”   
  
“Considering the situation, it’s his right as a big brother and as a man.” Reborn said sagely.   
  
“No!” Kyouko exclaimed, shaking her head. “Onii-chan, you are not going to fight Tsu-kun! If you do I—I won’t ever talk to you again...!”   
  
Ryohei gaped at her, his body practically going limp in the arms of Gokudera and Yamamoto.   
  
“Bu--K-Kyouko-chan..!” He sputtered.   
  
“No, I--” She breathed in, standing her ground. “Those pictures were...only for Tsu-kun's eyes. But because of an accident it...made it to you. Tsu-kun has no idea they even existed! It... was my own choice...! So, if you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me...!”   
  
Reborn hummed, nodding as he listened to Kyouko.   
  
“If that’s the case, then I’m pressed to agree with Kyouko-chan.” he said. “If it’s her own choice, you must accept it.”   
  
Ryohei stared, the shock of the situation hitting him as he fell to his knees, slipping out of Gokudera’s and Yamamoto’s hold.   
  
“I’m goin’ to bed...” he whined miserably, laying on the grass. Kyouko sighed heavily, rubbing her face with exhaustion.   
  
“Uh...Excuse me...” Tsuna spoke quietly. “What pictures are we talking about...?” 

\-- 

Kyouko sat on Tsuna’s bed, hands balled up into nervous fists in her lap as she felt the faint vibrations of the party going on down the stairs. Her face was pink as she kept her eyes on the floor, staring at Tsuna’s shoes as he looked through the pictures. They were crumbled and stained with having been passed around and clenched into Ryohei’s fists. Tsuna has been quiet since they got up to his room, ony questioning the pink box that was on his dresser. When Kyouko explained that she had meant to place the pictures in the care package, he nodded and felt silent once more.   
  
“Wow,” He finally said, eyes still on the pictures. “I--Wow. I never thought you’d do this sort of thing...”   
  
Kyouko’s shoulders sunk.   
  
“You hate it...?” She asked in a small voice. Tsuna gasped, waving his hands around.   
  
“No! No, no! Don’t misunderstand!” He exclaimed. “I just meant—I didn’t expect it...!”   
  
Kyouko breathed out a sigh, feeling some weight off her chest.   
  
“It was Bianchi-chan's idea...”   
  
“Ah...No wonder.” Tsuna muttered, eyes going back to the pictures before glancing at her, walking closer to Kyouko.   
  
“Do you...want me to keep them?” he asked softly. “Because--I realize you’re really embarrassed, so I don’t want you to feel weird about it...”   
  
Kyouko pouted, pushing her hair back. “I made them for _you_. I’m just upset that they’ve been seen by practically all our friends. And my _brother_.” With a whine, Kyouko threw herself back against Tsuna’s bed, grabbing his pillow to press her face to it.   
  
“Smother me, please.” she said with a muffled voice. She heard a faint laugh and felt Tsuna remove the pillow, laying down next to her.   
  
“Can I tell you something?” He asked, eyes soft. “I...I really like them. You look—really good in them...”   
  
Kyouko blushed, thankful that she wasn’t the only one feeling bashful as Tsuna tried to cover his cheeks with his hand. Kyouko reached out, taking his hand in hers as she looked at him past her long lashes.   
  
“Really? You mean that...?”   
  
“Of course I do..!” he said softly. “I just wish I was the only one who got to see you like that...” Kyouko couldn’t help but let out a laugh, feeling her stress slowly leave her as she rolled closer to Tsuna. He put his arms around her, holding her close to his body.   
  
“Well...There were—other pictures...” She muttered softly. “If you want I...I could give you those...”   
  
Tsuna flushed, looking down at her.   
  
“Really? I mean—If you’re comfortable with it....I’d....I’d love to have them.”   
  
“Then they’re yours. _Just_ yours.” She smiled. Tsuna smiled back, leaning down to kiss her gently, cupping her cheeks in his hands.   
  
“Mm...Ugh. I really wish I wasn’t spending two weeks in Italy with your brother.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dumbest thing ever but here we are. Also unBeta'd so lemme know if you see any errors and ill fix it
> 
> If you like my writing check out my twitter for updates! @ZiggyTheNinja


End file.
